


I would kill to be the cold (tracing your body and shaking your bones)

by tvshowobsessed



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Non-Supernatural AU, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, caught in the rain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowobsessed/pseuds/tvshowobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking like a drowned rat is not punk rock, and you have a reputation to uphold here (and your reputation does not include waiting for busses in the rain, nor does it include sharing umbrellas with nerds.)</p><p> </p><p>From the tumblr prompt of: I was stuck in the rain and you actually shared your umbrella with me I thought this stuff only happened in bad rom coms</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would kill to be the cold (tracing your body and shaking your bones)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Wolf - Now, Now  
> Enjoy!

The world is ending.

 

Ok maybe you’re being a bit dramatic. The world isn’t ending, but you’re stuck outside waiting for a bus in the pouring rain and it’s cold and you’re wearing far too much eyeliner for this. Looking like a drowned rat is not punk rock, and you have a reputation to uphold here. Your reputation does not include waiting for busses in the rain (or waiting for anyone usually,) but your nice, fast, leather interior car is in the shop right now getting it’s engine refurbished. Just your luck that the ancient engine would blow on a rainy day. Your mother would say that the rain was karma for being rude and closed off, but you don’t make a habit of listening to anything that your mother says anymore.

You wrap your arms tighter around your torso, trying to squeeze some warmth out of yourself, but you can feel the goose bumps on your arms. Maybe it’s time to start bringing a jacket with you, but most of your jackets are highly non-rainproof. Comfort and style are much more important to you than functionality (although right now you can see why most people own weather gear). An old philosophy book is in your bag, but you can’t read it in the rain. You can see your reflection in the puddle at your feet and you glare at it. Stupid punk getting caught in the rain.

“Hey! You look like you could use an umbrella.” A voice breaks you out of your thoughts and you look up to see a tiny brunette with a huge umbrella. A huge TARDIS print umbrella. Great, just what you needed, a nerd who wants to help. Before you can do anything, the umbrella is already covering you, and you bask in the dryness for a second before replying (your reputation will also be ruined by associating with nerds).

“Sorry cutie, I don’t use fandom merch. No matter the weather,” you reply snarkily, reverting your eyes back to the ground. That’ll show her. You sneak a peek at her face after a few seconds, and you’re momentarily taken aback. She’s actually quite pretty, and the offended face she’s making is almost… cute.

“I’ll just take my nice dry nerdy umbrella over here then, shall I?” she says quietly. Her eyes show a challenge though, and you’re shocked at yourself when you reply. You blame it on her being pretty.

“Wait, wait. We can share I guess. But only if you don’t get your nerd germs all over me.” She gives you her angry face again and you laugh. “That bunched up little face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup.” She rolls her eyes at you and looks angry again.

“I’m trying to be a nice person here. Don’t make me take my umbrella away.” She shows how serious she is by yanking it to the side so that it no longer covers you. You notice the cold and wet immediately, and scowl at her. 

“Fine,” you spit.

“Fine!” She yells, turning her head away from you and clenching a fist around the umbrella handle. She moves it back over you though.

You feel a drop of water hit your shoulder after a few seconds, so you move a bit closer to her. She smells like sugar and fruit and newspaper and you’re finding yourself very interested in this girl, s you introduce yourself.

“Carmilla.” You say.

“What?” She turns back to face you, and looks surprised by your closeness.

“My name, cupcake. It’s Carmilla.”

“Oh. I’m Laura.” She sticks her hand out for a handshake and you roll your eyes, but grasp her hand firmly anyways. You hate that you notice how soft her hands are.

“What century are you from? We don’t do this anymore.”

“It’s polite!”

“Whatever you say, cutie.”

“My name is Laura.”

“I know. But you’re cute. It fits.” You flash your smirk at her, and watch as her pupils dilate and her mouth falls open a bit before she shuts it and makes an annoyed noise.

“I’m not cute. And handshakes are polite, whatever century you’re in.” She puts the word cute in finger quotations, raising the umbrella hand as well and letting several wet drops fall on your shoulder again. You move a step closer again and notice her swallow and glance at your lips. You can work with that.

“Just like offering a stranger your umbrella? I thought they only did that in bad rom-coms.” you trail your eyes down her body as you say this. She’s obviously aware that you’re checking her out, but she makes no move to stop you.  

“You looked cold and sad, I had to do something,” she says quickly. She then locks eyes with you before finishing, “even if it was rather… rom-com like.”

“Are you saying you want this to be a rom-com? Because...” You turn on the seduction eyes and move another inch closer to her, carefully watching for any signs of discomfort. Apart from looking nervous, she doesn’t seem bothered by your closeness so you bring a hand up to her shoulder and run it slowly down her arm, finding pleasure in the way her eyes follow your every move. “I could definitely make it one for you.”

Laura looks utterly stunned by your flirtations, but the bus arrives before you can get any further. Just your luck.

You think fast, pulling out the philosophy book and a pen, and quickly scribbling down your name and number and a short message. When you’re done, you hand the book to a very confused looking Laura, before darting out from under the umbrella and into the doorway of the bus.

“This is my bus cutie. Call me?” You wink at her before going to find a seat in a bus. You’re slightly peeved that you have nothing to read now, but after a few minutes your phone lights up with a text from an unknown number.

 

_Yes, I think I’d like for this to be a rom-com._

 

Maybe getting stuck in the rain isn’t so bad after all. (You still go and buy a nice black umbrella as soon as you have your car back).


End file.
